Love really, really hurts
by MeowPurrMeow
Summary: Percy is an unpopular kid at school who suffers from bullying. Annabeth, on the other hand, has it all: looks, popularity, athleticism, and intelligence. They're best friends. He loves her, she doesn't, until one summer away from each other changes her mind. She falls for Percy, but when she plans to tell him, it's too late. He falls for the new girl at school, Calypso.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for clicking on me! This is my first fic. Please, if my writing sucks, or is too long, too boring, too weird, or too whatever please leave me a note.**

**If you somehow like (Idk why you would) my writing/story, please leave a happy comment.**

**I'm trying to develop my writing, and I sure am prone to harsh criticism, so please be kind to comment if you think it sucks.**

**Sorry, I'm pretty insecure. **

**Chapter 1**

"PERCY JACKSON! STOP PONDERING, AND START SWIMMING" screams coach Hedge in that menacing tone of his.

Thank Gods, it's practice, the only time I find comforting. Lunch, then two more class periods until I return to my sanctuary, otherwise known as home. Today is another day of our new school year, another dreadful day of school, disheartening bullies, hard studying, and...thinking of Annabeth.

We have been "best friends" for the past 8 years, but it hasn't felt that way since the ninth grade. People started to notice her beauty which led her way to popularity, and her athletics occupied her time. We haven't found time to talk to each other. Secretly, I love Annabeth, a lot.

It's our Junior year of high school, and-oh my-what a good three years its been for Annabeth. My hormones tell me how much she has matured, become more "developed" if you know what I'm saying.

But my heart tells me otherwise. I'm intrigued by her smile, that beautiful, innocent smile she holds whenever I would make a stupid joke, and her intelligence, for which I, nor anyone in our school can compete with. But most importantly, her ability to make me feel like I should fee-ew! Not in that way!- I meant, Annabeth treats me with all the kindness, and warmth in her heart. She is one of the few people at school I know of that treats me with such regards. She sees me other than the "Percy Jackson" people shrug off at school, the kid that has ADHD and Dyslexia and is not the brightest of the bunch.

Since the ninth grade, she has always hung out with the well-admired, liked, pretty, popular crowd, the crowd that torments my pathetic life.

Luke walks to me as I prepare to jump into the pool. I hate how he's on the same swim team as I. We both compete for the number one spot, but there are several other reasons why I strongly dislike him.

"Sup Jackson, heard you're coming to Annabeth's party." Luke's voice infuriates me.

"Shut up, Luke." I start to feel the mockery, the sadistic mockery that Luke keeps inside of him. No one sees it except for me.

Luke dangerously snickers, "Why the sudden hostility? I simply asked if you are going to Annabeth's party, but I guess things have changed now." his friendly tone contains hints of dangerous sarcasm.

"Just leave me alone Luke. You-"

"HEY! GET IN THE POOL ALREADY!" Coach Hedge sure knows how to irritate people.

Practice is over. I scurried my thoughts, "Okay, change. Change as fast as you can and get the hell out of here!" I suspect the incoming fight Luke was planning in his head, how sick.

I would stand up to Luke, but the odds aren't exactly in my favor when two of his other friends are also fighting against me.

Luke is Annabeth's boyfriend of 2 years. She got her wish, too bad she doesn't know how badly Luke hurts me. Bruises, from light to dark purple, permeate my torso and back like the sun touching the body. It's every where.

That's just the least of my worries however. Luke stole the only girl I've ever loved. It hurts, more than the beatings. Pfft, that's nothing compared to the other torture I face! Each time I see Annabeth smiling and lively with, ugh, _Luke_, a pang of jealousy fills my heart, and it really, really hurts. I desperately wish for that person she loves to be, me. I want to be the person to hold her, to tell her how beautiful she looks, to stare at her, to kiss her soft pink lips, to caress her blonde, smooth hair, to tell her how I love her. Too bad such stories only occur in fairytales.

Luke and his friends usually hit me just enough to bruise, enough to threaten me out of anything he wants. For instance, the title of being the number one swimmer, for which I currently hold. Also, my relationship with Annabeth. For some reason, our diminishing relationship is threatening to him. I don't see why, as she never expresses affections of love, only friendship.

Thank gods it hasn't reached to the point of a concussion, otherwise Annabeth would probably know, and I wouldn't want to make her upset. I know how much she loves Luke, and I wouldn't want to be the person that ruins her love, since I know she would pull off their relationship immediately if she were to find out the truth behind Luke.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Ms. Chase, would you kindly answer this equation for the class?" Ms. Dodds thinks I'm her smartest student, like many other teachers in this school.

The room was silent, the class's attention was diverted to me.

"Sure," I said in a voice not too fake to be a teacher's pet, but also not too happy to sound excited, just a slight bright tone to let her know I care. "...it's false because the..."

"Correct! Amazing as always, Ms. Chase." Ms. Dodds smiles warmly.

The class shares a low audible "wow". My peers think that I'm the smartest girl in school, not to mention the prettiest, and most athletic as well. Although I'm quite fond of this popularity, I try to not get big headed.

**LUNCH**

"Annabeth! Save me a seat!" Thalia Grace yells out from across the campus.

Thalia has been a good friend of mine since the beginning of high school. Turns out that she and Percy are actually cousins. No wonder the similar black hair and piercing eyes. Speaking of the devil, I spot Percy sitting down with Grover and Nico.

Under his somewhat happy demeanor, I could sense the sadness somewhere in his entrails. I wonder what's bothering him, I miss Percy.

**PERCY'S POV**

"Phew" I breathed. I escaped Luke's torture.

"RINGGG" sounds the bell, initiating the beginning of lunch.

I'm sitting with my two only other friends in the warm sun and tempature. The sun touches the entirety of my body, warming it just a tad, and the breeze is light enough to complete the perfect weather.

I feel annabeth's gaze from afar, as if she's in deep thought.

I look over to her and she faintly smiles, I send the same smile back. The sun makes her skin glow like a model's. She wore a light, flowerly yellow sundress showing some cleavage, but not too much to be considered a show-off. Her entire golden hair is on one side of her shoulders, cascading slightly over her breast. She was just, pleasantly beautiful.

We hold eye contact for a far too many seconds. I could feel the strong connection. For some reason, I can't escape from our gaze, and I don't think she can either. That is, until Luke gets in the way of our silent interaction. We haven't had contact in a while.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I've never felt such an attraction to Percy, it's different than usual. It feels more strong, stronger than ever. What could it be?

His jet black hair is swept to the sides, just above his slight furrowed eyebrows, radiating mystery. Percy has always been the target of bullying in our school. I try to stop it when I can, but our paths don't cross frequently, much like it had before, before high school.

It seems like it has been a year since we've last seen each other, when really it has only been three months-summer break ended. He's become more mature, his muscles were more defi-*gasp* what are you thinking Annabeth? Shake out of it! Percy's just a friend, nothing more.

Fortunately, Luke interrupts my thoughts. He walks to me in his blue flannel shirt that compliments his eyes, and light washed jeans with white sneakers, looking attractive as always. His blonde hair is spiked to a slight fohawk and his scar is visibly apparent, but it only enhances his good looks. Girls swoon over him, guys wish they were him. He's one of the most popular guys in school. I'm lucky to be with such an amazing guy, but I could feel our feelings for each other starting to faint. Maybe it's time to consider breaking up with him.

"Hey, babe, what are you looking at?" Luke's curiosity brought me back to reality.

"Oh! Uh, nothing, it's a nice day isn't it?" Nice going Annabeth, stammering will _surely_ relieve Luke's curiosity.

Unfortunately Luke catches a glimpse of the sight I had my eyes set on. He sits down on the table with the rest of our friends rather calmly. He must not care. "Uh-huh, so anyways, you look beautiful today." he smiles warmly.

"Thanks," I smile back, "you look handsome yourself." I flirt with him, sliding my arm through his and embracing his presence. Using him as an escape relieved my conscience.

In my peripheral vision I see percy grimace. Could he be jealous?

Lunch went on as usual-talks of break-ups, jokes, and attractive people consisted of today's conversation.

But then, there was the mention of my party. It was my 17th birthday this upcoming weekend. Anyone who was "anyone" was invited.

Thalia says, "Hey Annie! Are you excited for your birthday party this Saturday? I know we are!", bringing up the topic I dreaded.

I never really enjoyed Birthday parties. They were much better when Percy was there.

Lying, with all of my fake sincerity, "Of course!" comes out of my mouth. Just to please my friends.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I headed to my lovely car, a gray 2014 Hyundai Sonata.

"Where are my damn keys?" I think, fumbling through my bag while walking across the parking lot.

"Aha! I found them!" a little too loud for people to hear.

Still walking, while taking out my keys, I bump into a broad figure. It smells like the ocean, a comforting scent.

A deep voice sounds, smirking, "Still the same, huh Annabeth?"

Oh my Gods, it's Percy. I flushed, Percy probably noticed because his smirk got even wider. A feeling of butterflies start to develop in my stomach. I try to ignore it.

"Ugh, it's you." I say sarcastically, igniting Percy's newfound happiness.

"And it's you, Wisegirl, or should I say nerd?" Percy adds a slight friendly tone of mockery.

We both laugh at our lame attempts of comebacks. Percy and I continue off from our silent interaction at lunch. We bathe in each others pleasant presence.I felt such a strong connection with him, my eyes wouldn't leave his, my smile wouldn't retract, it couldn't retract. I just felt so happy, for the first time in a while. Am I falling for my best friend?

**End of Chapter 1. **

**Thank you so much for reading! I really do appreciate it :)**

**Please don't forget to let me know how I am doing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. In response to your reviews, I'm planning to surprise you guys with whom Percy decides to fall in love with. **

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

Practice, school, Annabeth, Luke-I couldn't stop thinking. Stress sucks.

My main priority at the moment is getting home so that I can play League. It's not like I'm addicted, I just find it as a great stress reliever

After I close my locker, I head out to the parking lot.

My biological dad, as a "I'm sorry I wasn't there for your childhood" gift, gave me my car for my 17th birthday. That was the first time I've seen him in five years. He's the CEO of Poseidon Inc, an extremely prosperous company. I wasn't really bothered at the fact that he spent a good sum of money on me. This car probably costs him less than a quarter of his monthly paycheck anyways.

Focused on my thoughts, I walk across the parking lot unaware of my path, looking down at the ground, until a woman hits my chest. Her head was just below mine, a perfect fit. She was light, I could feel the delicate weight exerted from the slight bump. A small gust of wind pushes its way to me. Along with it came a familiar scent. A very, very familiar scen-oh dear, it's Annabeth's.

As I look up, I see her eyes widen at the sudden confrontation. She blushes a light pink color. From what I know, and little do I know, women only blush when they are embarrassed, or when they come in contact with their crush. She obviously felt embarrassed. There's no way she can have a crush on me. But, why would she feel embarrassed? It's just me.

I smirk at Annabeth, her clumsiness hasn't changed. "Still the same, huh Annabeth?"

Her blush turns a darker shade of pink. I love seeing her in a bunch. Another great quality she acquires, it was moment was better than when I received the Tesla, not that I'm not thankful. I really am, it's just, coming into contact with her these days is a rare occurrence.

"Ugh, it's you." She tries to sound menacing, but I know her too well. Annabeth isn't the type to be mean.

"And it's you, Wisegirl, or should I say nerd?"

We laughed then smiled, and looked into each others eyes once again, but what seemed like for forever lasted only a few seconds. Someone needed to break the silence, otherwise it would start to get awkward. And at the state our relationship is at, I wanted nothing more than awkward tension.

"*ahem*" Shaken from my trance, I look into the bright orange sky, then down to my feet, then I slightly roll my eyes to her. My head proceeds.

Annabeth quickly looks away, and clears her throat just as fast, as if it doing so would make things go back to normal. "Annabeth, it's been a while, hasn't it?" I asked her while grinning, hoping to receive a friendly response.

"Long time no see, Perce. How have you been?" Success! She flashes me a beautiful, sparkling smile. We spoke as if neither of us felt that strange attraction, and I enjoyed it very much. Talking to my best friend again put me at ease. I no longer felt like I had a weight on my shoulders. This is way better than playing league. Only if these moments could happen more often. Sadly, our rejoice lasted shorter than expected.

Before I could answer, an irritating noise erupted.

"RING RING, RING RING!"

"Hello? Hi, mom," she sounded annoyed, "on my way. See you soon, love you too. Okay, bye." She rushes the phone call. When Annabeth briskly takes her phone away from her ear, ready to hang up, her mom yells through the phone:

"Annabeth! Don't forget to drive home safe…"

"Yes, mom! I know"

"Okay, just making sure Honey."

"Beep"

I turn my curious gaze from my sneakers, to her gray eyes. An apologetic expression appeared before me."Percy, I'm sorry." I could sense the genuinity in her voice.

She voices in a fast, but delicate manner, "I need to get home right away. I'm babysitting Bobby and Matthew for the next seven days or so. My dad and mom are going away for vacation to Hawaii and they leave in a few hours," She pauses for a moment to look into my eyes. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, don't worry about me. Just be sure to get home safe. " I smile.

Annabeth continues, " I'll talk to you later, okay?"

I hope that we'd be able to talk again, but our circumstances may prevent us from doing so. I can't exactly talk to her whenever I want to. Her friends, and Luke are always surrounding her. If I were to come up to Annabeth during school, fierce, penetrating glances and judgement will be sent my way. Luke and his friends would kill me. My life is a pain in the ass.

"Sure. We'll talk soon." I say quite reassuringly, trying hard to conceal my disappointment.

Annabeth heightens her eyebrows, "Promise?"

I laugh, "Yes, wise girl, I promise." She laughs, we share one last, quiet laugh for the night.

Annabeth faces her back to me and walks towards her car. I wait to see her off. She opens the door, but before descending into her car she flashes me a smile, and so do I. Her smile falters, so does mine. We hold eye contact for once more. Instead of feeling that strange attraction, I could feel the longing, the yearning, the desire encrusted in our hearts.

She drives off towards the sunset with her hair in a ponytail and sunglasses on while listening to Katy Perry. Her blonde hair flows out from the window. A beautiful sight to see.

**Just to let you guys know, I didn't really like the way I wrote this scene. I assume you feel the same, so I'm apologizing. **

**ANNABETH'S POV**

The Gods must hate me. My mom _had_ to call me at that specific moment, the moment Percy and I reconciled. Over the summer I worked at an architecture internship, and he went to a stay-in camp as a teacher to train children basic swimming techniques. Contact over the phone wasn't an option either. There was no connection in his area. After my internship ended, midway through the summer break, Percy still had camp for the rest of the summer. So I forgot about him, and hung out with my other friends. Meeting him today was a reminder of how much I've missed him.

It's currently 6 PM. The windows are open, and a cool breeze moves swiftly through my car. The sun is nearly setting, descending to the opposite part of the world. A great way to cool off from track practice. I am one of the few good runners at Goode, but I'm not the best.

Speaking of practice, three years of swimming made Percy go from flimsy to brawny . His muscles are firm, but not too big. They're just perfect. A mental image of Taylor Lautner pops into my head. Yes, just like Taylor, Percy had a great body. I mean, although I had a boyfriend, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Percy is blessed with good looks. He wasn't just that awkward 12 year boy old I once knew. He is now a mature, kind man. Any girl would be lucky to be his girlfriend.

I speed through the green lights, cursing at anyone who cuts me off. I promised my mom that I wouldn't be late. Considering that it's already 6:10, I think I might have already broken my promise. However, the reason for doing so was worth it.

Home sweet home, I was finally here.

"MOM! ANNABETH'S LATE!" Bobby yells out, just to sizzle my nerves.

My mom comes out from the front door carrying two suitcases. "Honey, where have you been?"

"Sorry, I was talking to Percy when you called." My mom is fond of Percy. She likes him more than she likes Luke. I knew that she would understand; I mean she even asks me about him from time to time. His daily visits were missed, even Bobby and Matthew miss him. But that was before high school.

While packing bags into the car, she speaks to me in a fluid motion, rushing to catch her flight. "Oh, okay. That's fine, just be sure to read the list of chores I have for you three. It's sitting on the kitchen counter. Money's in the jar on top of my dresser. On Saturday, for your birthday party, don't forget my three rules-"

"Yes, I know mom."

I list out the three rules in a precise manner, without missing one word, "Do not bother the neighbors. Do not break anything. And, do not leave a mess." Proud of my memorization skills, I mentally pat myself on the back. Brownie points.

"Good. Also, make sure you get Bobby and Matthew to Grandma's house for the weekend. If you run into trouble, visit her anytime. She'd love to see you anyways."

My dad comes out from from the front door with a black suitcase. He proceeds to give me a hug and kiss.

"Be safe, honey."

I twitch my lips into a faint smile, "Okay, dad. Have fun with mom."

He smiles nicely to thank me. Then Bobby and Matthew come running out. "Dad! Mom! Don't leave us with her! She'll make us do chores!" Matthew pleads. "Yeah! We're going to be miserable." Bobby frowns.

"Oh stop it, Annabeth knows what she's doing."

I take my two 11-year old brothers to the front porch. Our arms move to say good-bye to the smiling faces in the moving, blue prius. Meanwhile, the sun descends for a last few seconds, and the moon appears. Today is Wednesday, seven more days until they return home.

I finished all of my homework at school today, so I didn't have anything important to do besides study. Bobby, Matthew, and I ate leftovers from the other night. I cleaned the dishes, then took a warm shower. My damp hair is covered by my gray towel as I retire to my room. It was 9 PM. Bobby and Matthew are playing video games before bedtime. I log onto my pc and type in ' '.

After nearly half an hour of browsing through the statuses and replying to my messages, someone special came to mind, Percy. He has always been there for me, through thick and thin, never leaving my side. I feel bad, I really do. No one at school takes the chance to see's his true personality. My friends bully Percy, and I confront them about it. But they apologize to me afterwards. I accept their apology without a second thought, being the kind person that I am. Then my thoughts drift to Luke. He became more of a dick over the years. 'You can't do this, you can't do that.', it's irritating. It's not like I'm his pet. Percy is different, he's kind, considerate, and heartwarming. Those are only a few admirable qualities. My thoughts falter, if I think about him anymore, then I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop.

Sighing, I close my laptop and walk across the hallway into my brothers' room.

"Get to bed guys, it's almost 10." they sigh, but comply with my command.

I slowly walk back to my room and plop onto my bed. My body faces the window. I look out into the starry night sky, and think about Percy again. The image I imagine of him helps me drift into a deep sleep.

**PERCY'S POV**

After Annabeth left, I drove off to the home that my mom, Paul, and I reside in. I love my mom as much as I love Annabeth. She raised me, a dyslexic kid with ADHD, on her own while working on minimum wage for twelve years. At the age of thirteen, my mom was hired as an editor here in New York; It paid good money which eased her stresses. And that was also when she met my awesome step-father, Paul.

We ate dinner as a family. The three of us indulged in my mother's blue pancakes. As my parents discuss work issues, I doze off into my usual routine of daydreaming of Annabeth. Her hair, her face, her lips yelled perfection. And then I remembered: Annabeth's birthday is this upcoming Saturday.

I eat my pancakes faster than a cat can eat its' prey.

"My, Percy, what has gotten into to you?" My mom was astonished.

"I, um, have to go. May I?"

She nods yes. Percy dashes to his room.

Meanwhile...

"Honey, don't take it seriously. He's just feeling it right now." Paul infers reassuringly.

"Feeling what, Honey?" Curiousity strikes her. She stops eating and looks up to meet his eyes.

"You know, raging hormones."

A roar of laughter erupted between the happy couple.

**In Percy's room**

"Come on, come on, come on!" I unconsciously whisper my thoughts.

My computer took a long time to load. I waited for at least three minutes, three agonizing minutes. It's pretty old, I've had it since the seventh grade. I'm surprised to find that my rusted Dell can run League of Legends. Aside from my beaten computer, there is an even more important matter. Annabeth's birthday is in three days. I need to think fast. What can I get for my best friends birthday? What would she love the most? I thought, thought as hard as I could. Bingo! I type in the keywords 'owl bracelet' in the search bar. I click on the link that sends me to a site called 'Etsy'. In the midst of an array of beautiful bracelets, only one stands out to me. I order it with fast delivery, assuring that it is in my possession the day before her birthday.

The clock reads 9:42. Night creeps its way through, a sign that signifies another dreadful day of school is approaching. I take a shower under the fluorescent lights of my bathroom, washing away today's dose of chlorine that washed over my skin and hair. Water has always been an interest of mine. In fact, the beach is a destination I truly appreciate. The distinct smell and fresh winds captivate me. On the days I feel upset, or if I'm in need of comfort, I take a relaxing drive to my local beach. It relieves my reality.

Suddenly, a cringing memory comes to my mind. I turn off the shower. Cold lines of water drip down my body while I stand with my hands lingering on the knob, eyes facing the floor. I descend into deep thought to the day Luke asked Annabeth a question that changed my life for the worse.

_Freshman year. _

_It was a sunny afternoon. School was out. I take a smooth paced walk to the boys' locker room to change into my speedos. It was about 2:40 PM, practice doesn't start until 3:00. Usually, I would see Annabeth near her locker with her friends. It was a path I deliberately took just to see her. But she wasn't there. I shrug off my curiousity; she probably visited a teacher's room for help. Good grades are a priority of hers anyway._

_I arrive to the opening of the locker room. Guys from all kinds of sports pile in one by one. As I proceed to the doors, I hear a voice, identifying itself as Annabeth's. I stop dead in my track. _

_"Hey! Get out of my way stupid." yells a jock._

_I stuttered. "Oh uh, uh, I'm sorry."_

_"Just get out of my way."_

_Getting yelled at was a normal occurrence for me. Nothing new. I hide in a corner where Annabeth and Luke couldn't see, and eavesdrop on their conversation. _

_"Hahaha, nice joke, Luke. You sure know how to pick'em." friendly sarcasm was apparent in her tone._

_"What? Didn't you think it was funny?" _

_"No, not really."_

_"Are you sure? I mean, people always tell me that I'm funny." He asks, apparently completely bewildered._

_"Positive." she nods as she speaks. A wide grin appears on her face, squinting her eyes as a result. Her smile reveals how much she enjoys Luke's company._

_Luke bows his head in sadness. "Well, how about I-", his hands suddenly find its way onto Annabeth's neck attempting to tickle her. He was fast, she didn't have time to react. Their tickle war got a little too intimate. He leaned closer to her, she jerked up as a result of his tickling. Their foreheads touch, he holds her in that position. Then, Annabeth closes her eyes, Luke does so too. Finally, they kiss. Annabeth's first kiss. _

_End of flashback. _

That memory torments me. I replay it all the time, unable to get rid of it. I remember feeling like crap for the rest of the day. Like my world had turned upside down. At the time, I wasn't old enough to drive. My only form of "escape" was thinking. Over thinking does harm to a human.

Annabeth and Luke's relationship is one of the primary issues I deal with. Each time I pass them, Luke deliberately touches his lips onto Annabeth's delicate peach lips to get on my nerves. She, however, is too infatuated to even notice me. Do you know what it feels like to watch the person you are deeply in love with kiss your enemy? It feels like a bullet penetrating your heart, but you can't die from it. The pain is _always_...there. I linger on the word 'always'. A realization struck me. The pain is _always_ there. What if I change that to, 'The pain is _never_ there.'. What if I "delete" all of the resentment I face, by changing into the ideal guy. No more bullies, feeling depressed, and most importantly, no heartbreak. All this time, I've also contributed to my pain because I didn't do anything to change it. _I_ must be the first step to making my life better. I'm tired, so tired. Change sounds better than anything right now. Even better than loving Annabeth.

Overwhelmed with new found excitement, I climb out of the shower to dry myself, and look at my reflection in the mirror. In front of me is a handsome man. A handsome man who doesn't do anything with his gift of good looks. His sparkling sea green eyes have the ability to swoon the girls, and his tall, somewhat muscular body can intimidate the guys. I may sound conceited, but why not? After all these years of constant depression, I deserve to spawn the vanity inside of me. For once, I deserved to be happy. Better yet, I know the _perfect_ person for transforming me into the guy that "has it all", into the guy Percy Jackson should be.

Second thoughts rush into my head. 'But, what if no one will like you? What if you turn out to be an even bigger joke? What will Annabeth think?'. Wait, what will Annabeh think? I shouldn't feel the need to please Annabeth anymore. She's obviously happy with Luke. I try to erase the negativity that infuses me by repeating to myself 'Change is good, change is good.'

Actions speak louder than words. Can I restrain myself from loving her?

**Thanks for reading! **

**Let me know if I'm rushing it, or if I'm not making sense. I write down whatever I feel, therefore, the story may not make sense.**

**Also, let me know of any writing tips I should practice. I don't believe that this is superb work, so enlighten me :)**

**Putting out my content for others to read, whether if it's good or bad, is helping me boost my confidence. I sincerely appreciate the views, follows, favorites, and reviews I receive.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for clicking on that 'next' button. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Bobby, Matthew! Wake up!" I turn on their lights to reveal a blue colored room. They start to open their eyes. "You guys need to be ready in half an hour."

"I don't want to..." whined Matthew with his eyes closed.

"If you guys wake up right now, I'll take you both to get ice cream after school." I had already left the room before completing my sentence. The boys never say 'no' to ice cream.

Matthew immediately rose out of bed. He climbed down from his top bunk and proceeded to wake his brother up. "Bro," he shook him, "you need to wake up, if you don't, Annabeth won't get us ice cream. Bobby's groggy eyes opened, "Huh? Ice cream?".

We arrive at Buscher middle school. "Bye guys! Meet me here after school." Bobby and Matthew tiredly rose from their comfortable seats and opened the doors to the cool morning air. Without a word, they close the door to my car and walk rather slowly to their destination.

I get to school early, as planned. A good student is always on time.

**Percy's Pov**

My main focus today is to get Thalia to help me out with my makeover. She's popular, like Annabeth, but she hates me.

I drive to school early enough in hopes of catching Thalia near her lockers, alone.

I played out in my head the perfectplan. First, I'll smile, then ask her the favor. It'll work, right?

Here's the moment! Thalia walks towards her locker with her head bowed down, tapping away on her phone. I remember to smile, "Thalia, how are you?" I meet her midway, she looks up to me. Confusion smeared her face.

"Percy, what the hell are you doing here." Bewildered, Thalia squints her eyes.

"I'm just saying hi! You look beautiful today."she stared, then continued to walk nonchalantly.

My brain doubted me, time for plan B. I briskly catch up to Thalia.

Walking next to her, I plead, "Wait, Thalia, I need your help."

She stops, turns around and says, "Leave me alone Percy, go hang out with Grover and Nico, I'm sure they'd be willing to help."

Dumbfounded, I say "You don't even know what I need help with."

She was irritated, "Look Percy, you're here," she lowers her hand to represent a scale, "and I'm here." her hand moves from her waist to her neck. "I need to keep up a reputation, and you don't. So leave me alone."

Before she turns away completely, I grab a hold of her shoulders and turn her to face me. "Thalia, we're cousins-"

she rolls her eyes, "So what? It doesn't mean that we need to act like family."

"I know that, but do this one favor for me, please?

She moves past me.

"I'll tell Nico that you have a crush on him!" I yell out plan C loud enough for her, and a few passer by's hear.

Astonished, Thalia looks in both directions. Her body immediately spins around and she strides to me in frustration. Her arms cross her body, "Fine! what is it Jackson?"

**Annabeth's Pov**

I headed for my locker.

Before I take a full turn into the hallway of my locker, I hear two familiar voices. I stop, and listen in. To my surprise, I hear Percy and Thalia talking. "That's funny," I thought to myself, "those two were never one's to talk to each other."

"...but do this one favor for me, please?" said Percy.

My thoughts buzz, I was thinking of all the possibilities, but couldn't seem to find a reasonable one. What is Percy asking for? If it's from Thalia, then it must be something special. I continue to listen in.

"I'll tell Nico that you have a crush on him!"

What the hell? Thalia had a crush on THE unpopular Nico Di Angelo? I snickered silently, Thalia has a soft side to her-uh, I mean liking Nico isn't exactly soft per se, but the fact that she likes someone is different. I can understand her reasons for refraining from hanging out with him-she is obsessed with her school life and image.

"Fine! What is it Jackson?" Thalia replies

And that was that, unfortunately someone prevents me from listening any further.

Strong arms grab my waist, it was Luke. His lips are near my neck. I turn around to face my boyfriend, smiling. He plants kisses on the nape of my neck then whispers in my ear, "I love your skirt, it compliments your top." I giggle, despite the odds, Luke is quite the charmer.

I turn around to face him and tiptoe to gently kiss his lips. He returns a dazzling smile. "Are you free tomorrow?"

I suspected a date, "Sure, what's up?"

Luke wore a pleased look, "Well, there's a swim meet tomorrow at 4. If you want to visit and then-"

"I'd love to come!" I cut him off with excitement. Percy's on the team, of course I'd want to go.

His smile widens, "That was easy, but there's more. Do you want to catch dinner and a movie afterwards?"

"Of course, I'd like that." We say goodbye to each other and part ways to head to our classes.

I decided that it wasn't appropriate to ask her about Percy at this time. She sounded quite frustrated.

**Thalia's Pov**

That bastard, he probably read one of my diaries. No one knows this-well PERCY apparently knows-but I have a small crush on Nico. Okay, I won't lie, I actually have a huge crush on him. He's dark, handsome, and sweet, but he's not popular among his peers. I don't know what it is with me and popularity, but I like the attention. If stupid Percy revealed my secret then people would think that I'm some weirdo.

Speaking of Percy, he's so dumb! I hate to call him my cousin, but feelings aside, he's still my cousin. I don't want to exactly show him my sensitive side because it'd make me look weak. Don't get we wrong, Percy is annoying, extremely ANNOYING, but if there were important family matters, then I'd attend to his needs. But since stupid Percy approached me giddy and happy, I knew that his 'favor' was going to be something totally non-relevant to family issues.

"I want you to help me become more confident." Percy knows how to irritate me. How the hell am I supposed to do this?

"WHAT THE F***!"

"What?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I just want to, okay?"

"That doesn't answer my-" he cuts me off.

"Thalia, I just need you to help me become more confident, more appealing that's all, please. I'll tell you the reason after, deal?" his eyes are persuasive.

I thought for a moment. Percy seemed really desperate, I've never seen him like this.

Sighing, I tell him, "Okay, okay...but what exactly do you want me to do?"

Percy sighs in relief, "Thanks, Thalia. This is really kind of you."

I cross my arms and roll my eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Now get to the point."

"Can you spend the rest of the day with me after school? I need you to help me get a haircut and also purchase clothing." he said.

"Um, I guess I can. You're driving though." I leave him without any further words or expressions between us.

* * *

**Percy Pov**

My mission was complete. A wave of relief washed over me once Thalia gave the 'okay'. The bell rang once we finished discussing my plan. It was first period; Greek Mythology.

As I walk into inside the lively classroom, I see Grover sitting next to Juniper. Juniper is Grover's crush, but it's more than just mere infatuation, it's love at first sight. He can't stop talking about her, even when we hang out. She however, may not reciprocate the same feelings for Grover. Frankly, the only reason she talks to him is because she's kind. Nevertheless, Grover doesn't mind. As long as he speaks to her, he's happy.

I take my assigned seat, which is conveniently next to Grover's. Mr. Brunner walks in and the chatter turns dead silent. Students immediately rush to their seats. Grover sat down, "Hey, G-man." I whispered. "Hi Percy, guess who I just spoke to." he whispered back.

"Good Morning, class." greeted Mr. Brunner. Only a few students returned the greeting, but he didn't mind. He was used to it

"Today, we will be discussing the birth of the world. In the beginning-" he stops to look at the opening door.

I expected a late student to walk in, but no, I was wrong. A girl, a beautiful, splendid girl walked in. Her hair was a nice shade of caramel, she wore it down. Her eyes were an almond shape colored dark brown. And her face, her delicate face captured my attention. It appeared somewhat milky, as if the the moon had given her its colors.

Everyone stares at the new girl. Honestly, she was pretty hot. Her intriguing confidence made her twice as beautiful than she is already. "Hi, Mr. Brunner?" she asked. Her voice was that of an angel's. This girl is perfect.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is cliche & short, I know. I don't have an excuse.**

**Check out my other story: The New Assistant (percabeth; au)**

**Review, follow, and favorite for more. :)**


End file.
